


"We're going to freeze to death."

by UAgirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Kabby, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, a little hypothermia, but only mild, i really don't know how to tag this, lol, oh you know...a little melodrama, or your choice, vague season 2 setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UAgirl/pseuds/UAgirl
Summary: For the first time in her life, there’s solid ground beneath her feet, but her emotions are another story altogether, and really.  She can’t stop.  She shouldn’t.  And yet.





	"We're going to freeze to death."

**Author's Note:**

> So. This was supposed to be a Caryl ficlet. That was my intention when this particular prompt caught my attention, and I’m probably still going to attempt a Walking Dead version of this eventually. But…
> 
>  
> 
> I really don’t know what the hell happened, lol, and I'm a little hesitant to post this (considering I’ve never written anything Kabby-related ever), but eh. I figured why not? The worst that could happen is nobody sees it or likes it, and that wouldn't even be all that unusual or unexpected, so. 
> 
>  
> 
> Here. Have some melodrama, hahaha. I’m not really sure when to set this. Obviously. Being as vague as absolutely possible, I’ll say an indeterminate time in Season 2. If that doesn’t work, let’s just pretend this is an alternate reality (it already is, but you know what I mean).

“We’re going to freeze to death.” 

________________________________________

 

Abby and Marcus

 

Weather was something they hadn’t had to worry about on the Ark. 

Thousands and thousands of miles removed from Earth’s surface, Abby had found it fascinating. Captivating. Beautiful, even. Up close and personal? Well. She’s definitely had a change of opinion. 

“Abby, please.” 

Barely sparing Marcus a glance, she continues to pace. She doesn’t go that far (the cave isn’t big enough for that). It’s just…she’s cold, on a cellular level. Wet and miserable, even her bones feel like they’re quaking. And besides. If she stops, what then? It’s been hours (hours!), and it’s not like she can ignore him forever. It’s not like she even wants to. Being alone in the man’s presence has been different since they fell from the sky, burned through the atmosphere and crash landed into a whole new life. For the first time in her life, there’s solid ground beneath her feet, but her emotions are another story altogether, and really. She can’t stop. She shouldn’t. And yet. 

Marcus musters a smile for her when she crouches before him. His eyes warm and full of undisguised regard, he covers the hand she cups around his cheek with his own and dares to find her skin with his trembling mouth. “Abby.” 

Shaking her head, shivering herself, Abby lifts her other hand to his hair, wet and curling around his pale face and watches as his eyes drift shut, his lashes fluttering against his cheeks. Outside, the rain continues to fall in endless, icy gray sheets; the wind wails and threatens to send them into utter darkness, and still. She can focus on nothing more than his sluggish breaths, the tremors that seem to travel all the way from his toes, and she calls out his name, won’t let him give in to the weakness that is trying to overtake him. “Marcus.” 

His eyes open. His mouth curves ruefully as he glances over her shoulder at the pitiful little fire they’d managed from damp leaves and brush, barely more than dormant embers now. “Guess I should have paid more attention in Earth Skills.” 

Affection swells within Abby. Affection she’s long fought against for reasons that seem so silly now, and her lips quirk with humor, with something else entirely, and she murmurs an agreement. “You’re not the only one.” She touches her forehead to his, can’t help the shaky sigh that escapes. Long minutes pass. Her hands find his hair, her mouth his cheek. They linger there. 

“We’re going to freeze to death.” 

Her lips trailing absently over his brow, she shakes her head again, her denial immediate if not strong. “No. The kids will come. Clarke and Bellamy…you know they will. They’ll come, and we’ll…” 

“They’ll come too late. We’re going to…” 

She pushes back from him then, her denial tearful and defiant. “No.” Her numb fingers fall to fumble with the buttons of her sodden shirt, and Marcus mouth twists into a disbelieving frown as she shrugs it from her shoulders, reaches for his. 

“Abby?” 

“We’re not. You’re not,” she vows as her frigid hands slide over his chest, stutter to a stop over his thudding heart. “You called me stubborn. Remember?” 

“The most stubborn woman I’ve ever met.” 

It falls from his lips like an endearment, and Abby laughs, surges forward and presses her smile to his lips in a kiss that is brief but full of feeling, an unspoken promise. “The kids will come. I know my daughter. She’ll come, Marcus.” 

Her hope, her determination renews Marcus’s earlier optimism, and he nods, accepts her claim as truth. “She’ll come.” 

“We’re not dying. Not today.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing groundbreaking for my first ever (probably my last, lol) Kabby fic. 
> 
> Probably wildly OOC, but if even one person enjoyed it, I'll chalk it up to a win. 
> 
> Feedback is love. Just...please. Gently encourage me never to write them again if you think it's a flaming trash heap, hahaha. Okay? 
> 
> Okay. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
